Péché et Sacrifice
by Plume-chan
Summary: L'ombre prendra le dessus sur tout. Elle se rassasiera de la douce odeur du sang émanant de tous ces cadavres gisants au sol. Le plaisir de torturer et de tuer sera le nouveau jeu de Rogue. Mais une seule personne pourra le faire redevenir comme il était, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive...


Résumé en entier : 

_Le verdict est fait, il faut tuer le Rogue du Présent avant qu'il ne devienne comme celui qui est en train de détruire ce monde. _

_"Si nous voulons ramener le monde tel que nous le connaissions… tuer Rogue est la seule solution…"_

_Mais ce monde va-t-il vraiment redevenir le même ? _

_L'ombre prendra le dessus sur tout. Elle se rassasiera de la douce odeur du sang émanant de tous ces cadavres gisants au sol. Le plaisir de torturer et de tuer sera le nouveau jeu de Rogue. Mais une seule personne pourra le faire redevenir comme il était, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive..._

_Tous les personnages ici, dans ce texte, appartiennent à Hiro Mashima._

* * *

Comentaire de l'auteur : 

_Bonjour, bonjour ! _  
_Alors voici mon premier One-Shot sur Fairy Tail. Comme vous l'aurez deviné, ce texte ne sera pas rose. Plusieurs personnages mourront dans ce texte, mais je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir tout ça. Je ne suis pas sadique loin de là ! Bon ok, juste un peu. ^^_  
_En plus ce sont des personnages que j'aime beaucoup TT_TT C'est cruel._  
_Aussi je tiens à préciser que c'est ce que j'ai imaginé pour le scan 334 qui ne sortira que la semaine prochaine_  
_Bon eh bien, bonne lecture & à une prochaine ! :)_

* * *

One-Shot : Péché et Sacrifice

- Restons-en là, Rogue. Tu ne peux pas vaincre un Dragon.

- Comment… Connais-tu mon nom ? Demanda le disciple de Skiadrum, essoufflé.

Il regardait durement le grand dragon face à lui, celui qui avait des écailles qui descendaient tout le long de son corps, celui qui semblait avoir des nageoires sur la tête. Il avait un sourire menaçant, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la gueule pour parler, cela créait une bourrasque de vent puissante à cause de sa taille immense.

- Nous avons reçu l'ordre de t'épargner…

Le visage de Rogue se déforma par la peur s'emparant soudainement de lui. L'imposant Dragon reprit avec plus d'entrain :

- Tu devrais te tenir tranquille. Toi seul seras en mesure de survivre dans ce monde de désespoir, et deviendras roi.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Je n'ai pas envie de devenir roi ! Qui vous a donné ces ordres !?

- C'est toi-même… Rogue. Tu es celui qui nous a invoqués, nous les Dragons… Et qui tente de devenir le roi de ce monde. C'est un plan que tu as préparé i ans maintenant.

Il ne semblait pas comprendre, non, il ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce que ce Dragon pouvait bien raconter. Lui le roi ? Lui qui aurait invoqué ces Dragons ? De quel plan pouvait-il bien parler ? C'était pourtant bien clair, ce ne sont que des ramassis de…

- C'est la vérité. Grinça une voix qu'il lui était familière.

Il regarda aussitôt son ombre, celle qui semblait être vivante, celle qui venait de lui parler.

- C'est la vérité. Répéta-t-elle. Je suis un autre futur possible. Je suis ton ombre et la part de Ténèbres qui réside dans ton cœur.

- Ferme-là ! Ferme-là ! S'acharna Rogue en tapant sur le sol de son pied, laissant de nombreuses marques.

- Accepte-le… Ton cœur est rongé par les ténèbres. Non, disons plutôt… qu'il le sera très bientôt… Reconnais ton destin, tu ne mourras pas ici…

Rogue n'en pouvait plus, il ne pouvait plus entendre tout ce qu'on lui disait sur son sujet. Est-ce que ça allait vraiment être lui qui fera de ce monde un enfer ? Est-ce vraiment lui qui gouvernera cet enfer ? Pourquoi devait-on lui dire ça maintenant… Pourquoi… Pourquoi ? Il se prit la tête entre les mains, il la secoua de gauche à droite pour nier les faits. Ce n'était pas possible.

- Mensonges… Ce ne sont que des mensonges… Rogue. Annonça Ultear qui regardait la scène depuis le début.

« _Le Rogue du présent n'a rien fait de mal. Si nous le tuons, nous serons ceux empruntant le mauvais chemin._ »

- Natsu… Tu te trompes. Le mal est déjà fait… Si nous tuons le Rogue du Futur, rien ne nous dit que le Rogue du présent ne deviendra pas comme lui… Parce que, si c'était dans l'ordre des choses, si la Lucy du Futur devait venir ici parce que c'est ce qui a déjà été fait dans le futur, si le Rogue du Futur a déjà fait ce qu'il est en train de faire encore plus loin dans le futur… Ne crois-tu pas que tout cela est déjà écrit dans le temps ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'on peut changer l'ordre des choses ? Natsu… Il n'y a rien d'autre que nous ne puissions faire… Rogue est le déclencheur de tout ceci. En d'autres termes, s'il n'était pas venu du futur, la porte ne se serait pas ouverte, et les Dragons n'auraient pas débarqué. Si nous voulons ramener le monde tel que nous le connaissions… tuer Rogue est la seule solution…

Les sourcils de la brune se froncèrent à cette pensée. Elle était obligée de le faire, déjà pour sauver le monde d'un chaos certain, ensuite, parce qu'elle porte en elle, le péché de la sorcière…

Un puissant rayon de lumière passa devant les yeux étonnés de fille de Ul, avant qu'il n'aille s'écraser sur le Dragon qui assénait des paroles torturantes pour l'esprit de Rogue.

- Souffle sacré du Dragon Blanc ! Put entendre la brune alors qu'elle comprit de qui pouvait provenir cette puissante attaque.

C'est alors qu'elle aperçut le mage blond de Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe, qui venait de faire un bond sur l'un des toits qui se trouvait assez proche d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à son ami après avoir lancé une autre attaque sur le Dragon qui était désormais dans l'incapacité totale de bouger. Il s'arrêta une minute pour observer avec un sourire son exploit, avant de ne lancer un regard au disciple de Skiadrum.

- Tu as eu du mal avec ce Dragon, Rogue ?

L'interpellé releva la tête et essaya de sourire :

- Sting… Tu as réussi à battre le Dragon qui te faisait face ?

- Ouais, ça m'a pris un certain temps, mais le fait d'avoir repris du courage grâce aux paroles de Natsu-san, m'a permis de le battre facilement pour protéger mes amis.

« _Cette fois-ci, mon pouvoir sera tien, et ton pouvoir sera mien, Rogue…_ »

Cette voix résonnait gravement dans sa boite crânienne, tellement qu'il attrapa de nouveau son visage entre ses mains et le secoua pour essayer de faire partir cette voix. Il savait que c'était de nouveau celle de son ombre, il ne voulait pas qu'elle revienne…

- Rogue… ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda le disciple de Weisslogia en s'approchant de lui.

Le brun se leva subitement, et se dirigea d'une aura menaçante vers Sting, puis lui attrapa sauvagement le cou. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa chaire, dans ses veines, le blond grimaça pendant que la pression se faisait plus forte, jusqu'au moment où ses pieds se soulevèrent du sol.

- Bordel Rogue qu'est-ce que tu fous…

- Je ne suis pas Rogue… Annonça-t-il d'une voix menaçante pendant que l'étreinte de sa main se resserrait de plus en plus, faisant arracher un cri de douleur au blond.

- Te fous pas de moi… Souffla-t-il alors qu'il sentait le sang couler de sa nouvelle blessure sur le nez.

- Non, tu te trompes Sting… Je suis celui qui gouvernera ce monde. Je suis… le roi.

Le disciple de Weisslogia ferma les yeux, la douleur était trop forte, il ne pouvait plus résister, son souffle se coupait de plus en plus, il se faisait plus court, plus fin, l'air ne passait presque plus. Il sentait qu'il risquait de mourir, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour le lui en empêcher, il regarda une dernière fois celui qu'il voulait surpasser, celui qui se battait contre une personne étrange aux cheveux bruns et blonds à la fois, il regarda pour la dernière fois Natsu qui était sur sa monture de flamme… Une larme de douleur glissa le long de sa joue…

- _Sauve ce monde qui court à sa perte, s'il te plait, Natsu-san… _Pensa ce dernier.

Soudainement, il sentit la pression qu'exerçait la main de Rogue devenir inexistante jusqu'à ce qu'il retombe presque inerte au sol. Il put entendre un amas de pierre se briser. Il sentit son souffle lui revenir peu à peu, il était vivant, mais pourquoi ? Il ouvrit les yeux et put distinguer une silhouette de dos, se trouvant face à lui.

- Natsu-san ?

Il se redressa sur ses coudes, ses yeux purent mieux distinguer les formes, les couleurs sombres, et la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Cette voix, il ne l'avait jamais entendue, ce n'était pas celle du mage de Fairy Tail. C'était celle d'une femme. Une femme avec une longue chevelure brune ayant des mèches mauves.

- Pas vraiment…

Il cracha au même moment une glaire de sang.

- Sais-tu qui est cet homme qui se bat contre Natsu en ce moment-même ?

Il resta muet.

- Cet homme là-haut, c'est ton ami Rogue…

- Ne dis pas de connerie, Rogue ne peut pas être celui qui se bat contre Natsu-san en ce moment !

- As-tu déjà entendu parler du projet éclipse ? Celui qui est dans le ciel en ce même moment, celui qui contrôle les Dragons, n'est qu'autre que le Rogue que tu connais dans les sept ans à venir. Eclipse lui a permis de revenir dans notre temps pour accomplir son rêve, celui de devenir le Roi Dragon.

- Ce n'est pas possible…

- Et tu dois savoir autre chose. Sais-tu aussi comment est-il devenu aussi fort ? Comment peut-il utiliser autant de magie ? Ce n'est seulement qu'en te tuant, Sting…

Il ne pouvait pas y croire, il n'y croyait tout simplement pas. Comment son ami pourrait-il devenir celui qui était en train de se battre contre son rival ? Cette idée, celle qui disait qu'il se ferait tuer par lui, refusait d'entrer dans sa tête, mais il devait se faire une raison…

C'est alors qu'une mage aux longs cheveux roses apparut soudainement à côté de lui, son expression était grave.

- Meldy ? Emmène-le loin d'ici, je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il le tue. Je m'occupe de Rogue.

- Compris.

Elle le prit sur son dos et essaya de se déplacer le plus aisément possible pour le sortir des décombres. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le Dragon qui gisait à côté d'eux depuis le début, leurs asséna un coup de patte, les faisant s'écraser contre le sol en un cri de douleur.

- Meldy ! Hurla la mage en se retournant complétement, sans ne plus prêter aucune attention à Rogue qui se trouvait désormais derrière elle.

Elle se précipita vers les deux mages essayant de les sortir de sous la patte de l'immense Dragon.

- Laisse-les… Laisse-les partir ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ! S'écria-t-elle avec panique…

- Ul… Attention…

- Meldy… que…

Ultear ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle sentit un liquide chaud couler de son ventre. Elle cracha une gerbe de sang avant de gémir de douleur et de regarder ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle vit une main la transpercer entièrement, une main imprégnée de son sang. Un filet écarlate coula le long de ses lèvres avant de ne recommencer à cracher de ce liquide rouge. Elle vit ses collants suinter et coller de son propre sang. La main de celui qui l'avait transpercée se retira sauvagement avant de faire sortir un nouveau cri de douleur provenant de la mage

- Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris à ne jamais tourner le dos à tes adversaires ? Demanda Rogue avec une tache rouge sur la joue.

- Toi tu…

Elle passa ses mains sur son ventre troué, puis se les regarda. Elles brillaient de sang à la lumière blafarde de cette nuit de terreur. Elle sentait se liquide couler le long de ses avant-bras et qui commença à gouter sur ses genoux.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça… ?

- Parce que… J'ai enfin pris conscience de mon but, et pour rien au monde je ne manquerai de le réaliser.

Il ordonna au Dragon de porter des coups de pattes de plus en plus puissants sur les deux mages qui gisaient au sol face à la brune. La voix de Meldy arrachait d'innombrables cris brisant petit à petit le cœur d'Ultear.

- Arrête ! Hurla la fille d'Ul alors qu'elle n'avait plus de force. Arrête s'il te plait…

Ses yeux s'embuèrent d'eau salée. Elle ne pouvait presque plus parler, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour sauver celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille. Sa torture était donc celle de la voir mourir ?

- Meldy…

- Stop. Ordonna Rogue derrière elle.

Le Dragon cessa tout, il s'exécuta. Le brun se dirigea vers les deux corps meurtris qui n'étaient qu'autres que ceux de Sting et de Meldy. Il attrapa le blond par le cou avant de ne le projeter de force, au loin, pour qu'il aille s'écraser contre cet amas de pierre.

- Tu peux reprendre.

- Arrête, arrête… Je t'en prie… Supplia la mage.

- Ul…tear… Merci pour tout… Arriva à prononcer la rose avant de n'être repris par l'envie de cracher un cri de douleur, entaché de sang, quand la lourde patte du Dragon s'abattit de nouveau sur elle.

- Non Meldy ! Ne… Ne m'abandonne pas ! Meldy !

Rogue regarda la scène avec un sourire carnassier collé au visage puis se dirigea alors vers le corps de Sting qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Il l'attrapa de nouveau au cou, mais le laissa au sol. Il rapprocha sa tête près de son oreille.

- C'est ici que tu vas mourir, Sting… L'ombre va t'éroder, et tu disparaitras à jamais… Chuchota-t-il en se léchant la lèvre supérieure.

Son poing brilla d'une lueur noire, alors qu'il le leva au ciel.

- Rogue-sama !

Cette douce voix cristalline résonna dans sa tête, elle semblait provenir de derrière-lui. Il se retourna pour voir qui cela pouvait-il bien être, même si la réponse lui était évidente. Il aperçut le Dragon littéralement aplati au sol, pris dans un champ gravitationnel. Il s'attrapa une nouvelle fois la tête entre les mains avant de gémir de douleur.

- Tu vas… Tu vas me laisser tranquille oui ?! Hurla-t-il.

Il semblait se parler à lui-même. L'aura maléfique qui l'entourait semblait se dissiper peu à peu.

- Ne crois pas que ça va se finir ainsi, Rogue. Tu seras forcément un jour sous mon contrôle, et là, nous serons ceux qui gouverneront ce monde…

Il se ressaisit entièrement. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement souffrir. Il regarda avec terreur les dégâts qu'il venait de faire.

- Est-ce moi, qui ai fait tout ça ?

- Oui…

Encore cette voix. C'était la voix qui lui avait permis de se séparer de son ombre, de se ressaisir. Elle était douce, et gracieuse. Il se retourna un peu plus et observa quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien se rapprocher lentement de lui, passant près des corps inertes d'Ultear et de Meldy.

- Yukino…

- Oui, c'est vous qui avez commis tous ces dégâts, Rogue-sama.

- Je ne voulais pas… je…

- Ultear-sama m'a tout expliquée avant de mourir. Celui qui se trouve là-haut en train de combattre Natsu-sama n'est autre que vous.

- Moi ?

Il regarda gravement ceux qui se trouvaient dans le ciel, ceux qui se battaient l'un contre l'autre.

- C'est… moi ? Mais comment suis-je devenu ainsi ?

- Votre ombre vous a contrôlé, et vous avez fini par tuer Sting-Sama dans un futur proche…

- Sting ?

Il trembla de peur en voyant ce que son ami était devenu par sa faute. Son corps couvert de blessures, d'ecchymoses et de sang.

- Il respire encore, je suis soulagé…

- Rogue-sama…

- Je vais… Pour le bien de tous, pour ceux que j'ai blessés, que j'ai tués, pour ceux que j'ai fait souffrir… me donner la mort…

- Non ! S'exclama la blanche.

- Si je meurs maintenant, je sais que jamais je ne deviendrai celui qui se bat contre Natsu en ce moment-même. Peut-être que grâce à ça je sauverai le futur. Peut-être est-ce que je le ramènerai tel que nous le connaissons ? Je veux faire quelque chose, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de redevenir celui qui a déjà tué deux personnes…

- Rogue ! S'essouffla une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et son regard s'attendrit.

- Fro ne veut pas que Rogue meurt !

- Fosch…

Il l'attrapa dans ses bras puis le serra très fort. Il sentit les larmes de son Exceed couler dans son cou, et par la même occasion, les siennes ne tardèrent pas à rouler le long de sa joue.

- Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre. Te souviens-tu de monde dans lequel nous vivions heureux ? Est-ce que celui que tu vois aujourd'hui et tel que dans tes souvenirs ?

- Rogue ! Fro ne veut pas te voir mourir…

- Il le faut. Je ne veux pas que ton futur ressemble à ce qu'est devenu ce monde emplis de sang et de cadavres. Je ne veux pas que tu te souviennes de moi en étant celui qui le détruira. Je veux préserver ton avenir Frosch. Si je meurs, ce n'est seulement pour que toi puisses vivre.

- Fro ne veut pas vivre sans Rogue…

- Frosch…

Il se dirigea vers Yukino puis se détacha de son Exceed alors que son cœur se serrait de plus en plus dans sa poitrine.

- Je te confie Frosch… Prends soin d'elle, s'il te plait…

- Fro ne veut pas quitter Rogue…

- Regarde, tu seras avec Yukino, Sting et Lector… Je veux juste te protéger…

- Tu peux le faire autrement qu'en mourant, pas vrai Rogue ? Demanda l'Exceed surmontée par les larmes.

- Non Frosch… Sache que je penserai toujours à toi, quoi qu'il n'arrive… Pour ton futur je dois… te dire adieu, Frosch…

Il leurs tourna le dos et s'avança vers la pénombre, se trouvant un peu plus loin. Il s'arrêta dans une petite ruelle à l'abri des regards de tous. On put voir un léger sourire grâce à la lumière de la lune qui éclairait doucement son visage triste.

- Sting, Lector, Gajeel, Yukino, Skiadrum, Frosch… Tout le monde… Merci de m'avoir donné une raison de vivre, merci pour tout et adieu…


End file.
